Avengers: Endgame
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Avengers ** Hulk (Dr. Bruce Banner) ** Thor ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** War Machine (James "Rhodey" Rhodes) ** Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) ** Ant-Man (Scott Lang) ** Nebula ** Rocket ** Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Supporting Characters: * Avengers ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ** Vision ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord (Peter Quill) ** Gamora ** Drax the Destroyer ** Mantis * Wasp (Hope van Dyne) * Doctor Strange (Dr. Stephen Strange) * Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) * Black Panther (King T'Challa) Antagonists: * Thanos Other Characters: * Loki * Pepper Potts * Happy Hogan * Princess Shuri * Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) * Stan Leehttps://www.cbr.com/stan-lees-avengers-infinity-war-avengers-4-cameos/ Races and Species: * Humans ** Human-Celestial Hybrids * Asgardians * Luphomoid * Halfworlders * Zehoberi * Titans * Frost Giants Locations: * Earth-199999 ** Earth *** United States **** New York ***** New Avengers Facility Items: * Infinity Gauntlet * Infinity Stones * Iron Man's Proton Canon Vehicles: * Benatar * | Plot = The grave course of events Thanos set in motion that wiped out half the universe compels the remaining Avengers to make one final stand. }} | Cast = * Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Mark Ruffalo as The Hulk / Bruce Banner * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Don Cheadle as War Machine / Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes * Paul Rudd as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Brie Larson as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers }} }} * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Benedict Wong as Wong * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Bradley Cooper as Rocket * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Chris Pratt as Star-Lord / Peter Quill * Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Evangeline Lilly as The Wasp / Hope van Dyne * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Paul Bettany as Vision * Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther / King T'Challa * Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri * Frank Grillo as Crossbones / Brock Rumlow }} * Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie }} Additionally, Katherine Langford, }} Hiroyuki Sanada, }} and Ava Russo, }} have been cast in undisclosed roles. | Notes = * The film was announced during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. * Although Avengers: Infinity War - Part II was the film's original title, the Russo brothers later confirmed that "Part I" and this movie would be re-titled to emphasize the differences between the two films, the former being re-titled to Avengers: Infinity War. * Filming for this film started on August 10, 2017, and wrapped on January 11, 2018. The filmmakers decided to shoot the two Avengers films back-to-back, despite the previous announcement that it would be shot simultaneously. * The film's title was officially announced as Avengers: Endgame alongside the debut trailer released on December 7, 2018.File:Marvel Studios' Avengers - Official Trailer | Trivia = | Links = *Marvel films Gallery Images Avengers Endgame poster 012.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 013.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 014.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 015.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 016.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 017.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 018.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 019.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 020.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 021.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 022.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 023.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 024.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 025.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 026.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 027.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 028.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 029.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 030.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 031.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 032.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 033.jpg Avengers Endgame poster 034.jpg Avengers Endgame banner 001.jpg Avengers Endgame banner 002.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Official Trailer Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Special Look Teasers Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Big Game TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Honor” TV Spot Featurettes Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "We Lost" Featurette }} Category:Marvel Studios